


Scentist

by teddygirl105



Category: VIXX
Genre: Eau de Vixx, Gen, Murder, Murderers, Perfume, Perfume Makers, Scentist, Spies & Secret Agents, some sort of self-insert/placeholder character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddygirl105/pseuds/teddygirl105
Summary: Entering the lair of VIXX, a group of men who are known for a famous line of perfume, the agent finds something... peculiar.





	Scentist

**Author's Note:**

> The agent character in this fic is meant really as a placeholder. They are neither stated as a boy or a girl, so they can be whoever you want them to be. I tried to write them with no set personality in mind so that readers could give them that personality themselves. Or, pretend that agent is you. I don't care, it's all up to you.

VIXX, a group of six men who ran a perfume line known to lure anyone in, making scents that were practically perfect. They were famous for such a thing; thinking of scents that no one would have ever thought of. Each one was crafted perfectly with such light and delicate smells, that people were blown away with just a small spritz.

But that was the kicker.

How did they make such perfect scents? No one was able to top them ever since they entered the market, and they were making billions of won every month despite having limited stock. It seemed too… suspicious. Too odd. It was obvious that there was something going on behind the scenes, but no one was able to know exactly what was happening.

Enter KRATOS. A company that, on the outside, seemed like a normal business, but on the inside, was filled with trained spies and hitmen. Being such an organization, they were able to quickly see that there were secrets being held by VIXX, and as such, they sent their best spy on the matter.

“They” didn’t have a name, nor did they have a specific gender. Found on the streets, they were raised to be the perfect spy, so having a name and gender just hindered things for them.

The location of VIXX’s company was easy enough to find, and surprisingly not that hard to slip in either. Though, things didn’t look normal at all. The building was barren with grey walls, and a few doors that simply led to dark rooms.

It was silent. Pure, utter, deafening silence. No sound could be heard except for the agent’s light footsteps, and it was quite unsettling to say the least. It wasn’t unusual for the agent to be in situations like the one they were in now, but in a place where perfume was being manufactured, they expected things like heavy machinery and the like.

The silence was then broken by the sounds of heavy combat boots reverberating against the concrete floor. Alerted, the agent quickly flung open one of the doors and shut it silently, pressing themselves against the wall to hide in the darkness. The first thing that flooded them was the smell of cedar and geraniums, sharp and intense. The agent ignored it to the best of their abilities, wrinkling their nose from the slight pain. They took the time to quickly observe their surroundings, adjusting to the light. It was nothing but a room, with wide, low steps that lead to a single window. The glass was fogged, and the light that shone through was tinted orange. Hoping that it wasn’t bright enough to reveal their location, the agent focused on the door’s window.

A man went by, wearing dull, baggy clothes with a heavy duty gas mask hanging on his fingers. His other hand went to brush through his hair, which was dyed in a dual-tone of pink and purple.

And before they knew it, the man was gone, walking right past.

The agent waited for a few moments, ensuring that the man was nowhere near their location, before slipping back out to continue their mission. The path was simple, there were no turns or stray paths. Finally reaching the end of the hall, the agent was met with large double doors, reaching to the ceiling and embossed with red embellishing.

Common sense told them to not go through those doors, so they opted for the door to the left, one that went up some stairs to an area just above the door on the other side. It was a small balcony, overlooking everything in the room, completely made out of marble.

They were shocked to see how bright it was in this main room. Unlike the hallways and other rooms, it was a stark white, making the splotches of red in the room pop out even more. It was silent in this room as well, seeing how no one was talking. They were all just doing their own thing, not bothered by each other.

The agent recognized all six men inside the room. They were VIXX, the owners and masterminds behind their perfume line. Each one of them were stoic, their gazes alluring yet unsettling. N, Leo, Ken, Ravi, Hongbin, and Hyuk.

To the left of the room, there sat a man with bleached blonde hair, sitting at a piano. He didn’t play a song, or test any keys. He just sat there, as if he were embracing the silence. In a room of oddities, the piano was odd as well; it had large vials of bright red liquid, tubes connecting them to the piano. Leo.

To the right, there were two men working at a table, seemingly making the perfume. One of them had dark brown hair, and the other with bluish ash-grey. They were both focused on their work, occasionally going to the wall behind them to grab some more vials or put them away. The hanging IV bags close by didn’t seem to disturb them. Hyuk and Hongbin.

Finally, at the bar in front were the final three men. One was behind the counter, the other two at the front. The presumed bartender was busy cleaning glasses and tending to the bottles he had lined on the shelves in the back. Each and every one of them were filled with that same bright red liquid. Ken.

Sitting at the bar was the same man from before, with his interesting dual-toned hair. Tending to an empty martini glass, he seemed to be zoning out. His previous clothes were changed for a more classy and refined look, suiting him much better. The other had a full glass, inspecting it as if he were a wine connoisseur. What he was doing however, was very different from said connoisseur. All he did was smell the liquid, smiling in content and never seeming to take a sip. Ravi and N.

The silence was then broken.

“Another intruder.” N spoke, and everyone paused what they were doing. The agent froze as well, but quickly snapped out of it to run back down the stairs and get out of the base as fast as they could. It wasn’t in the plan to be caught.

Just before they could get a few meters away from the large double doors, however, a pair of hands roughly grabbed their arm and pulled them back, easily maneuvering them behind their back and keeping them held tight in a painful position. Thrashing around, they were met with a fist to the head, a warning to ease their struggle.

The agent had no choice but to enter the room, where all the others were waiting. Shoved on their knees, they scowled, examining their enemies all whilst taking a better look at their surroundings.

“Tie their wrists.” Leo quietly called out, holding out a ripped piece of tubing out to Hyuk. The agent deduced that he had haphazardly taken it from the piano, still dripping with red. Hyuk plucked it out of his elder’s hands and stood behind the agent, binding their wrists together tightly.

Whilst doing so, the agent found a quite vital piece of information that could be tied in with other evidence. The bottles the liquid was contained in were all shaped like skulls, mainly the ones behind the bar. Finished works, the agent presumed, wincing at the tubing cutting into their skin.

“Hongbin.” N called out, and the man stepped forward, his bluish ash-grey rustling with his movements. Crouching down to the agent’s eye level, his hand gently lifted their chin, allowing him to lean closer and inhale their scent.

“A light musk rose, not too overpowering, yet alluring. They’d do well.” he murmured, getting a nod from the others.

“Just what we needed. As much as I’d hate to stain the floor, I’m afraid it’s a must, seeing how they’re trained. Would you like to do the honours, Ken?” N asked, and the bartender stepped forward, a small smile on his face.

“I’d love to.”

Alarms blared in the agent’s brain, but they knew that they couldn’t do anything to escape. They already knew that they were a goner, the information that they had acquired now unable to reach the company’s hands. The fact that their perfume was the blood of their victims, a scent so sweet and addicting. Those IV bags weren’t IV bags, for fucks sake, they were blood bags.

The click of the safety of a gun being turned off put the agent back into reality. They found themself staring right into the barrel of a gun. Ken must have pulled it out whilst they were too busy daydreaming and regretting.

_“Au revoir, mon cherie.”_

 

Pain, and then darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to add on one last chapter that goes into the backstories of the boys, as well as their specialties.
> 
> [ twitter](https://twitter.com/teddygirl105)

**Author's Note:**

> [ twitter](https://twitter.com/tbz_sunlight)


End file.
